Darth Drago
Appearance Drago is a tall man, standing at around 212 centimeters. He is also very slender, weighing only 75 kilos. His skin is extremely pale and very tight, appearing as if it has been stretched almost to the breaking point just to fit around his body. Unlike most Sith, he doesn't wear robes. He wears a black tuxedo with a dandelion in the lapel. It is perfectly tailored for him and fits him perfectly, being almost skin tight in places. His hair is pitch black and very slick. His eyes are a vivid icy blue. His fingernails are exceedingly long, in excess of 3 centimeters and filed into points. He always wears a black diamond ring on his left middle finger. He will occasionally don a white fedora in public settings. Personality Drago is a scientist. He doesn't care about power or galactic domination. He cares about knowledge. He wants to understand the depths of what the Force is capable of. If he has to go beyond petty morality to reach a greater understanding, so be it. His ultimate goal was to master the Force completely and so that he would be granted absolute knowledge of everything in the galaxy. He wanted to have all the answers to the biggest questions of the universe. He wanted to be omniscient. History Early Life Bal-Duke Rhon was always a curious person. As a child he frequently did experiments and disections on insects and small animals. As he grew older he began social experiments on the people around him, turning friends against each other or playing matchmaker through manipulation. When he was a teenager he met a women named Lila Transitora. They were in a steady relationship for almost three years before she broke up with him because he had been putting gradually increasing amounts of poison in her tea to see if she would build an immunity, which she did. She didn't discover for several more months that she was pregnant with his daughter. At the age of 31 he met a Jedi knight and learned of his potential with the Force. He briefly joined the Jedi order only to leave several years later when he got tired of their moral code getting in the way of his experiments. The Birth of Darth Drago After he left the Jedi order he retreated to a planet called Masoor. There he found a network of caverns that resonated very strongly with the Force. He began his life-long research and wasn't heard from for another twenty years. During this time is also when he began his Holocron. When another ship came to Masoor and found his caverns, Drago sabotaged the ship and trapped the crew in one of the deeper caves. He used the Force to conduct psychological experiments on them, making the humans become paranoid of their non-human comrades. Eventually when there were only two left he manipulated one into eating the other. The last crewmember killed herself through starvation. Drago considered his study on the nature of a human soul to be a resounding success. Little did he know that the captain of that ship had been his own daughter, Drasilda. When Drago was 74 years old he discovered that a very specialized form of meditaiton could temporarily reverse his own aging process. From that point on he would meditate with almost half of his waking time. After all, immortality gave him all the time in the world to unlock the mysteries of the universe. When Drago was just over 150 years old his final memories of his life as Bal-Duke with Transitora faded completely. By the age of 164 he wouldn't have even recognized the names if he heard them. Death and Legacy When Drago was 174 years old his life-extension methods stopped working. He tried to figure out why they had failed him. Eventually he discovered that true immortality was simply not possible within the confines of a human body. His final experiment was an attempt to transfer his own mind and soul into a Mandalorian warrior that he had lured onto Masoor, Rastleton. The transfer was only half successful and the Mandalorian was granted Drago's full set of memories. Rastleton later went on to work under Drago's great-grandaughter, Drasilda the Third, who had become a successful member of the Trade Federation. Rastleton also continued Drago's Holocron and passed it on to her adoptive daughter, Druue. Equipment Drago did not consider lightsaber training worth his while when he could be training in his use of the Force. Because of this he never actually weilded a lightsaber. The only equipment he ever owned in his time as Darth Drago was a heavily modified escape pod that he named Catharsis. It had a rudimentory Hyperdrive that was very limited in its speed and overheated with contunuous use. It wasn't very maneuverable and had very little interior space. It was really only useful for basic transportation, but that was all he needed it for. He also kept a Holocron. He would often rant out loud about his research and most of the time he kept the Holocron on him, listening constantly. Abilities Darth Drago had a very unconventional set of powers for a Force user. He never liked to practice any single power for too long, prefering to discover more and increasingly exotic uses for the Force. Below is the list of powers that he actually practiced enough to master their functional use outside of experiments. Force Persuasion Drago has been able to completely take control over a single person. He can alternatively affect a dozen or so individuals in a minor way, such as a perception filter to prevent them from seeing something small that they aren't looking for. His specialty however, is the manipulation of insects. He can entirely control the collective minds of entire colonies of almost any kind of insect. This is his primary method of attack when threatened. He will cause every insect and other small life form in the area to simultaniously lash out at his enemy. Force Perception Drago has almost absolute knowledge of everything within a 4 meter radius. Additionally he can detect danger as far as 3 seconds in advance. Age Reversal Perhaps his most impressive discovery was a method of meditation that allowed him to partially reverse his own aging process temporarily. This is how he was able to live almost 2 centuries as an ordinary human. About an hours worth of meditation with this method was able to reverse almost three hours worth of aging. He did discover however that even with his age reversal method there was still a limit to what could be done. He died of old age at one hundred and ninety-six in the year 60 BBY. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Sith Characters Category:Fanon Category:Male Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Not Alexander's Pile O' Crud Category:Force Sensitive Characters